Lutria
Summary Lutria is the God of another world, and the mother of all life. In ancient times Lutria would often visit humanity using her avatar, however humanity began to fight among themselves and even reject their belief in God. Lutria loved all her children, however humanity was rapidly using the spirit element resulting in the destruction of spirits and nature, and as such she decided she had no other choice but to give divine punishment to humans, to stop the destruction of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Lutria Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: God Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 8; Lutria is just an avatar of the star tree), Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can rupture, break and distort space. Can also obstruct teleportation), Soul Manipulation (Can harm the soul), Extrasensory Perception, Avatar Creation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, BFR (Can send her opponents to the interval between worlds), Life Manipulation (Created all life in the world), Absolute Zero, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can submerge her target’s consciousness into darkness), Light Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) 'Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Lutria is the will of the world itself, and the mother of all life. If Lutria dies, her death would greatly affect the lives of all things in the world. Created and has the abilities of the divine spirits of dusk, flowing wind, ice and snow and ocean current. Divine spirits are the embodiment's of natural disasters, and govern aspects of nature), Can ignore conventional durability Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Shea Haulia who was using high levels of Body Strengthening) Lifting Strength: Class P (Superior to Miledi Reisen) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: High Range: Planetary (As the will of the world itself, Lutria can spread her will to the entire world, there is no place or person that Lutria can’t grasp as long as they are in the world) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Fissure:' A spell that forcibly contracted then rapidly expanded space in a certain area. The resulting shockwaves caused explosions that were unblockable by normal means and is powerful enough to gouge away the earth and blow away the clouds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Internet Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Gods Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest